User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 5
Michael Diaz I woke up the next morning still very confused about what Derek wanted to tell me. If only he was here right now. I could ask him and hopefully he would give out a straight answer. He was on a new mission right now for the C.I.A. For right now, I just hope he can come home in one piece and not be killed. Then again, he is a very tough person who can take care of himself. I'm sure he will come home alive. After just laying there for 10 minutes, I got up out of bed, took out some fresh clothes and went up to bathroom to take a shower. Since it was Saturday, I didn't have to wear my school uniform today, so I basically took out a tank-top and a pair of jeans to wear today. After taking my shower, I went back down to my dorm room just to play Resident Evil 4. But just when I walked into my dorm room, I saw a note on my bed. I picked up the note and it said: Clayton, '' ''Meet me at small beach west of the school. You can get to it by the dirt road that leads from the school to Blue Skies. Please hurry. I need to talk to you. ''-Greg Rider'' "This is weird. Greg doesn't forget how to spell his last name at all", I said to myself. It also occuried to me that he doesn't call me by my first name at all, or most of the time at least. We also got each other's phone number, so why would he send a note instead? Then I realized that it could be a set-up by the Jocks just for what happened Monday. It's easy to tell since they are dumb retards who can't get anything right at all and also don't care about carrying modern-day technology. Hell, they wouldn't even carry around a PSP just for entertainment since all they do is play with balls. If Ted and his boys want to fight me for something that wasn't even my fault, they are going to get a fight. I grabbed my cell phone just in case if I lose the fight. I then grabbed my dad's pistol from under my bed in case things went crazy, like if they try to stab me. I put my pistol in my pocket and covered the pocket with my shirt tail so no one can see the gun. After getting everything I need, I walked out of my dorm room just before I was stopped by Peanut. "Hey C-Money, how bout we hang out together?" he asked. "Sorry Peanut, I have important chiz to do", I said before I handed him the note. "I know Greg's handwriting real well. This is a fake note", he said. "I know", I said. "And you're going?" he asked. "Yup", I said. "But it might be a trap", he said. "Yup", I said. Before he can say anything else, I left him in the Boys' Dorm. I went to the parking lot to get my car, but then I realized that it might not be a good idea. The Jocks might steal my car and trash it or crash it into the ocean. I decided to walk to the beach west of the school. It wasn't really much of a walk if I remembered the dirt road. The beach can be axcessed by a small tunnel that only people can go through. No vechiles can fit. I walked from the parking lot to the location of the small beach. It took 2 to 3 minutes to get to the tunnel that leads to the beach. I walked through the tunnel and got onto the beach where Ted was waiting for me. "Hey, Ted. Your trick didn't really trick me that much", I said to him. "Why did you come then? Just to get beaten by me and show that you're just another pathetic person who stood up against the Jocks when he didn't have a chance?" he said. "No, just to show you that no one fucks with me", I said. Just then, some of the Jocks came onto the beach from the tunnel and Damon stopped in front of the exit to block my escape route. "You're trapped now, asshole. Your only chance to get out is swimming or just take the beating", Ted said. "Come on, asshole. Enough talking. Fight me if you think you got the nerve to do so", I said. He then started to throw 3 knukle sandwicks at me, but I quickly dodged him. "Come on, prick. Take the beating and we'll all go home happliy execpt for you. And this time, your buddy ain't here to save you, Buddy", he said. "YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH", I yelled. I then tackled him down to the ground and then started to punch him all over his face. Just then, Casey then threw me off of Ted and held me down to the ground. Ted got up, walked up to me and I said, "I thought you were a man enough to face me alone". "Sorry Buddy, once you piss off an entire crew, you have to learn from the entie crew", he said. He then started to punch me several times in the face. Then he pulled out a blade and said, "Did you ever read The Outsiders? Do you know what happens to Johnny, Dally and that Soc? If so, guess what's happening to you". He then pulled out a blade. Casey found my pistol and threw it to the side. Ted was about to stab me when his blade broke off the handle. Ted then looked at the blade before he was hit in the neck by something small. He picked up the object that hit him from the ground and looked at it. Then another object hit him in his head. "BBs", yelled Ted. Then all the Jocks started to get hit. Soon, they all ran away from the beach. I got back up to my feet and looked around. Who was shooting those BBs, I thought to myself. I walked to the spot where Casey threw my handgun. I picked it up and dusted off the sand that was on it. Then I heard something drop behind me. I turned around quickly and saw this kid with a BB gun. I pointed the gun at him. "Woah, man. Put the gun down", he said. "Why should I trust you? You could be working for the Jocks that tried to kill me. You could even be working for Max for all I know", I said. "Kid, I saved your life. I hate the Jocks as much as you do and I don't know a Max around here", he said. I didn't really notice the BB gun that he had till now. I know now that he ain't trying to kill me and that did prevent the Jocks from killing me. I lowered my gun and then put it back in my pocket. I then said to the kid, "I'm sorry. I don't usually do that to people. I don't know why I just did it now". "It's alright. I understand", he said. I held out my knukle and said, "Clayton Mason, but call me C-Money". "Michael Diaz", he said before he held out his knukle and we knukle touched. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" I said. "Yeah, I came here just last week at the beginning of the school year", he said. "Of course", I said. "You know a good place where I can get some good food to eat. That caferteria food is just not worth eating", he said. "There's a Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale", I said. "Good enough", he said. "Why don't we go together, just hang out and get to know each other?" I asked. "Whatever. Let's just go", he said. "Okay, let's get my car", I said. We both left the beach and head for the parking lot. We didn't really say anything at all during the walk to the parking lot. He might still be alittle shocked or whatever after pointing my handgun at him. I didn't really have anything to say to him yet. When we got to my car, he looked at it and said, "This is a cool ride you have here". "Yeah. It's a Diablo Stallion. Ever heard of the Diablos from Liberty City in 2001?" I said. He shook his head no. "Yeah, don't blame you", I said to him before we entered my car. I started it up and then drove it out of the parking lot. During that time, I asked him, "Are you from San Andreas?" "What?" he said. "Are you from San Andreas?" I asked again. "No. I'm from California", he said. "Close enough. I somehow knew you were from the west coast", I said. "I don't get it. Is San Andreas a independent state, or is it part of California?" he asked. "It's an unofficial state, just like Liberty State. I know about Liberty State because I'm from Liberty State", I said. "Which part?" he asked. "Carcer City", I told him. We didn't really say anything else till we got to Burger Shot. I parked the car next to the restuarent and we both got out. "Great, I'm starving for a fucking good burger", Michael said. We both entered the restuarent and up to the counter (thank God there was no line). "Hello. Welcome to Burger Shot. How may I help you?" said the cashier. "I'll have a Heart-Stopper with Sprunk", I said. "How bout you?" the cashier asked Michael. "Just a cheese burger with Sprunk as well", said Michael. We went to take a seat till our food was ready. "How can you eat the Heart-Stopper? It's a big sandwich", said Machael. "I save some of it for later when I get hungry", I said. After a few minutes, our food was ready and I went to get it. I brought both Michael's and my food back to our seat. While we were eating, I asked Michael, "What do you think of this town so far?" "It sometimes gets cold. I can't take cold weather that much", said Michael. "Well, that's New England for ya", I said. "It's still summer and yet, it gets cold?" he asked. "I didn't really stay here during the summer, but I guess this town gets its cold days during the summer", I said. "How?" he asked. "Who knows", I said. "This town is also very boring", he said. "Yeah, it is boring, but there is a rock club in New Coventry called the Rockin' Box if you ever get really bored", I said. "Does anything ever happen around here?" asked Michael. "Trust me when I say this. This town can be dangerous sometimes. If you can't handle all the cliques at the school as well as the Townies in Blue Skies Industrial, there's no way you can handle the G.S. Crew", I told him. "Who?" he asked. "The G.S. Crew. They are run by a sociopath by the name of Gary Smith. He is packing all sorts of heat on anyone who he thinks might get in his way. I'm one of those people", I said. "Really?" he asked. "Look, it's best if you had lots of friends here at Bullworth. In a place like this, you will need friends to help you get out of a sticky situation", I told him. "Thanks for the tip", he said. After talking for several minutes, we got done eating, paid for the meal and left Burger Shot. During the drive back to the school, I told Michael, "You know, you remind me of a friend I had here before he left for the army". "Let me guess. His name was Brian Davidson?" said Michael. "How the hell did you know?" I asked. "I met someone who said that. Greg Ryder or something like that", Michael said. "Yeah, he's also my friend and my room mate", I said. "Nice to know", said Michael. We said nothing else till we got back to the school. I parked my car and we got out. "Thanks for the meal", said Michael. "No problem. We'll be in touch", I said. He was about to leave when I said, "Also, thanks for saving my life". He turned around and said, "Not a problem as long as you don't plan on shooting me for it". We both laughed about it and then he left. For the rest of the day, I spend my time infront of the TV in my dorm room playing Resident Evil 4. Of course, I couldn't stop thinking about how the Jocks were going to kill me. I going to have to report them to Coach Carrington when he comes back next Monday. Category:Blog posts